All i'm Saying
by Marilogic11
Summary: El odio es un incentivo bien escandaloso y solo necesita de una chispa de combustible para arder y consumirlo todo. Y nosotros éramos eso. Fuego y combustible. Si se juntan crean algo tan sublime capaz de destruirlo todo pero al final terminan consumiéndose así mismos. - A veces se me ocurre que no tendrías que haberte encaminado hasta aquí.- Tu lo piensas, yo lo vivo.-


¡Hola hola! Bueno a presentarme primero que nada. Me dicen Laura y soy una fanática nata de los Dramione desde hace un largo tiempo y debido a esto escribí esta historia... hace un tiempo leí un One Shot de una Venezolana talentosísima y fue tal la marca que dejo en mi que siempre quise darle la Oportunidad a Draco de explicar y tratar de hacernos entender, desde su punto de vista, que fue lo que sucedió ó bueno básicamente darle su oportunidad de respirar y vivir en paz consigo mismo. No será una historia muy larga, como muchos 3 capítulos… quise subirlo todo completo pero aun me falta afinar unas cosas para mi final. En fin, espero que lo disfruten…

P.S: La historia de donde me inspire se llama "Una Palabra" de la maravillosa Dulceinvierno, no todo se desarrolla justo como ella lo hizo, pero básicamente la esencia del Fanfic es la misma.

* * *

Siete años después. Las calles siguen iguales, los faroles de las aceras parecieran no envejecer, la comida sigue siendo la misma, la gente evoluciona sin detenerse a pensar en los demás.

Particularmente hoy me permito hundirme en un poco de melancolía, quien diría que yo el Sr. Pragmático por las cosas mundanas, me permitiría sentir algo como la melancolía. Hoy en este día, este maldito día, donde todos mis esquemas se vieron afectados, donde lo que creía seguro más que mi propia vida, que inexcusablemente era de _ella_ , se derrumbo encima de mi sin posibilidad de contención.

Quien me viera justo ahora caminando por esta oscura y tormentosa noche del Londres Mágico sin duda llegaría a la misma conclusión: Ese no es Draco Malfoy. Y talvez se detendrían a analizarlo por un segundo con un atisbo de duda, para llegar nuevamente a la misma idea, que ese que va caminando no soy yo. Si de algo me he caracterizado toda mi vida ha sido de mi sobriedad, cinismo, arrogancia pero sobretodo mi pulcra presentación ante la sociedad: Túnicas negras hechas gracias a las manos de los mejores sastres de Francia, todas a la medida y con el escudo familiar Malfoy en el borde superior izquierdo, pantalones y camisas finamente escogidos junto con su combinación de zapatos, cabello un poco largo para sorpresa de muchos cayendo gracilmente sobre mi frente y cuello, pero no por eso desordenado y dependiendo de mi estado de animo una buena fragancia. Si, el que alguna vez me haya visto rompiendo con estos estándares que me lo diga ya mismo y le regalo una de mi cámaras de Gringotts con galeones y todo. Por que sin duda ese hombre alto que camina rápidamente bajo la lluvia con la túnica hecha un asco abierta completamente, los zapatos sucios por el barro y esa mirada turbada y ansiosa en sus ojos no se parecería nada a mi.

Pero he allí el milagro del conocimiento, quien se precie de conocerme por algo más que mi apellido, dinero y por supuesto mis lealtades durante la segunda guerra mágica cuando aun era un niño en Hogwarts, sabría que es totalmente habitual verme en ese estado, este maldito día. Y que conste, quien se precie de conocerme es una frase bastante exagerada, ya que solamente dos personas sabrían decir que es lo que pasa hoy conmigo. Él, que es quien aun no se porque me escucha ó me tolera y _ella. Ella_ que es la causante de toda esta tribulación.

Sin darme cuenta llego a mi destino, el mismo Magicbar de siempre, la misma taberna que me acoge desde ese funesto día donde sin notarlo pase de tenerlo todo a quedarme sin nada, sin pecar de modesto soy un Malfoy y eso es decir mucho. En fin, el mismo Bar que esta encantado para que los muggles no lo asedien, donde los tonos tenues y sepias lo rodean, las mesas son rústicas y a falta de mesoneros los tragos bailan mágicamente sobre tus ojos. Hecho sobre mi mismo un hechizo secante y dirijo mis ojos sobre la barra. No he terminado de examinarla cuando siento una mirada sobre mi hombro izquierdo, vuelvo mi mirada en esa dirección y aunque hubiese querido ignorarlo no hubiese podido. Quien es su sano juicio puede ignorar a una mole de casi dos metros, barba mal recortada, cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, vestido completamente de negro y una camiseta con un estampado del dedo medio en el centro. Lanzo un bufido mientras me dirijo a donde esta. Pasar desapercibido nunca ha sido una meta en la vida de Theodore Nott.

\- Nott.- lo saludo secamente y al muy cabrón parece divertirle.

\- Malfoy. Esperaba que por ser este el día donde sueltas la corona dejarías la vara que te metes por el culo en casa- me suelta con desparpajo al mismo tiempo que me aprieta la mano y me sonríe.

\- No toques ese tema si no sabrás asumir las consecuencias Theodore.- y lo miro fijamente, sin sonreír haciéndole entender que si alguien esta jodido en esta noche, no soy solo yo.

\- Vale. Ya han pasado siete años Malfoy, siete malditos años donde te tolero tus lloriqueos y tú no dejas de sacarme en cara mi mayor error.-

\- Y no dejaré de hacerlo. Así como tú no dejaras de venir y escucharme, tolerarme o lo que sea que haces el día de hoy.- le digo escueto y el parecer entender que ya no es tiempo para sus socarronerías.

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa, mi amistad con Theodore Nott inicio al estallar la segunda guerra mágica y no cuando aun éramos un par de imberbes estudiantes en Hogwarts. Cuando te encuentras en un campo minado de locos homicidas, criminales y delincuentes y tu jefe se lleva el premio mayor al desequilibrado, demente y maniático de los últimos cincuenta años, la vida hace amigos siniestros y se encargo de juntar a los dos mejores. Si hay alguien con quien me compare en cuanto a rasgos analíticos, mágicos e intelectuales, sin contarla a _ella_ , ese seria Theo Nott. Lo que a uno le falta el otro lo contrarresta. Y gracias a esa cualidad logramos salir vivos de esa guerra y de todas sus consecuencias.

Nos quedamos viéndonos un segundo en reconocimiento entendiendo que recordábamos lo mismo, pero así como llega esa línea de pensamiento la perdemos. Ya es suficiente por el día de hoy.

\- Aun sigo esperando que me digas que fue lo que paso hace tanto tiempo Draco.- me dice y hace un movimiento con su muñeca derecha y un vaso de Whisky de Fuego se posa delante de el.

Por que a pesar de tener mas de nueve años siendo cómplices y compañeros de guerra, porque eso somos, la palabra Amigos fue creada por algún Griffindor sentimentalista pasado de tragos, Nott solo sabe que ese día la perdí.

\- Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Blaise esa noche. Sencillamente ella no me quiso.- Y me escucha divagar entre recuerdos dolorosos pero preciosos cuando el Whisky de fuego abre brechas en mi inconciente.

* * *

 _Dolor, solo siento dolor y que debo hacer lo que sea por evitarlo. Un resplandor rojo envuelve mi vista y solo sé que quiero gritar de la tortura. Solo sé que el compendio de pociones que me dio Snape para sobrellevarlo se me agoto y lo único que puede frenar este maldito dolor es la muerte. Maldita marca tenebrosa. Maldita sea mi padre y su incapacidad de distinguir las causas perdidas. Maldita sea mi debilidad por mi madre. Maldito Señor Tenebroso. Maldito Snape y su apadrinamiento ridículo. Salgo apresurado de la sala común sin darles explicaciones a nadie, aunque supongo nadie las pedirá. Deben estar hartos de que les deje con la palabra en la boca. Me apresuro por los pasillos del castillo, rodeando a cualquier inesperada sorpresa que me impida llegar a mi destino. Llego a los baños del cuarto piso y me desprendo de mi mascara de frialdad y petulancia, lanzo un hechizo silenciador al lugar y me miro en el espejo mientras me sostengo mi antebrazo izquierdo y grito. Grito como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Grito hasta que no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicie, cuando noto que se detiene. El dolor, el resplandor rojo, la agonía se detiene. Me miro al espejo y me trato de refrescar la cara y es cuando al fijar mi mirada en mi reflejo veo que no soy el único del lugar. De todas las personas tenia que ser ella._

 _Ella. La perfecta prefecta. El estandarte de la casa Griffindor. Por que si en algo esta todo el mundo de acuerdo es que San Potter tiene su titulo de invencible es por ella. Ella, La Sangresucia sabelotodo. La sangresucia que esta mirándome a la cara y desviándose a mi mano sosteniendo mi antebrazo izquierdo._

 _\- Eres demasiado mayor para ser tan tímida, Granger- no me volteo, no me muevo, solo miro su reflejo por el espejo noto que esta apuntándome con su varita en una actitud examinadora._

 _\- No se porque me sorprendo. Supongo que creer en lo imposible de alguna manera me hizo pensar que tú no serias tan estúpido para dejarte marcar como un simple animal.- me dice con voz tensa y un tinte de decepción. Me volteo y la miro con toda la indolencia y frialdad que me sale._

 _\- Tanto que te gusta saber, sabelotodo. Pero ten presente que con lo que tú ignoras se podría hacer un libro gigantesco y muy bueno.- le siseo y no se porque se lo digo, debe ser el dolor, la angustia que esta noche sentí como nunca. Sentirme juzgado por la perfecta sabelotodo sin saber ella lo que es estar en mis malditos zapatos._

 _\- Y con todo lo que tú sabes Malfoy se haría un libro corto pero muy malo.- me dice altiva y sin dejar de apuntarme. Ya he tenido Suficiente._

 _\- Nox.- Exclamo, y todo resquicio de luz se desvanece. Por estar más pendiente de mi maldita marca la tonta no noto cuando me hice de mi varita._

 _\- ¡Expelliarmus!- grita ella y yo sabía al instante que la luz se esfumo que lo usaría y logro esquivarlo. Maldito hechizo que usan los malditos Griffindors todo el maldito tiempo. Lo odio._

 _\- Incarsero.- desdichadamente por ella, no es más hábil trabajando en la oscuridad y solo la escucho gemir al instante mientras las sogas la fuerzan cada vez más al intentar soltarse. – Lumos.- la luz vuelve y estamos a menos de un metro de distancia, me inclino hacia donde esta y nos observamos. Y ella me mira, la misma mirada de hace seis años que nos conocemos. Rabia, recelo, aprensión, desconfianza y al final miedo. Toda una gama de sentimientos preventivos hacia a mi. Y la entiendo, por un instante la entiendo, porque aquí estamos sin necesidad de irnos al pasado. El presente es este: Un mortifago vs. una miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Somos enemigos naturales y ella se encuentra en franca desventaja. – La ignorancia habla en esa boca como si tuviese vida, Granger. Déjame decirte algo y que no se te olvide que no repito. Deslígate de tu papel de perfecta Griffindor durante un segundo y recorre con tus ojos de niña buena toda la podredumbre de las tinieblas que nos rodean. Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mis decisiones, pero si tengo que recordarte que esto que acaba de pasar aquí se queda, te costara mucho más que un ordinario hechizo defensivo.- y la veo abrir los ojos a cada palabra que digo y una serie de sentimientos contradictorios los rodean. Duda, incertidumbre y arrepentimiento durante un segundo que muta a_ _desición._

 _\- A mi no me amenaces mortifago de segunda.- y mientras lo dice sus ojos brillan con fuego y yo solo puedo sentir un atisbo de reconocimiento. Allí esta ella. Amarrada con todas las de perder dispuesta a saltarme encima a la mínima provocación. Típico._

 _\- No es una amenaza, es una promesa.- la miro fijamente y no se porque decido irme así sin más. Sin preocuparme en ese momento de que mi secreto depende de una sangresucia. La Sangresucia amiga de San Potter y la comadreja. Joder. Esto me traerá consecuencias._

* * *

\- ¡Maldición!- por estar embutido en los recuerdos el maldito trago me cayó en los pantalones.

\- ¿Ya empezamos con la fiesta eh? Tranquilo dragón que la noche es larga. _Fregotego_.- dice Nott con su voz chispeante.

\- Cállate imbécil.- y le doy un golpe apartando su varita de mí. Una cosa que solo yo podría hacerle a Theo Nott.

Si alguien jamás hubiese imaginado que ese día desencadenaría una serie de momentos que se repetirían hasta rallar en lo ridículo, sin duda sería yo. Porque ¿quién podría apostar algo, lo que sea, a favor de un acercamiento sano entre un Malfoy y una Granger? Nadie. Nunca. El que tenga ojos que vea y nunca fue un secreto para nadie nuestra mutua antipatía y aversión. Pero luego de tantos años y por supuesto con tragos encima me permito reconocer que esa hostilidad, ese odio fue el motor de nuestra coexistencia tantos años, y que el odio es un incentivo bien escandaloso y solo necesita de una chispa de combustible para arder y consumirlo todo. Y nosotros éramos eso. Fuego y combustible. Si se juntan crean algo tan sublime capaz de destruirlo todo pero al final terminan consumiéndose así mismos.

* * *

 _Febrero. Tres meses. Tres meses de los cuales he contado cada hora, minuto y segundo desde que comparto "mi encantador secreto" con Granger. Tres meses donde por su culpa no he podido avanzar con mi encargo porque todo lo que pienso es que en cualquier momento o el viejo chiflado me expulsa del colegio o el mismo San Potter me deja al descubierto delante de todos. No se que es mas intolerante, saber que puedo fallar a esta misión o sentir que le debo algo a la maldita sabelotodo. No soporto deberle nada a nadie y menos a ella._

 _Es casi media noche y me toca ronda con la idiota de Bones. Hoy no estoy para aguantarme miraditas y tratos melindrosos de nadie así que a la primera oportunidad me escurro de su lado por un pasillo oscuro. Camino y camino por el cuarto piso y sin pensarlo mis pies me llevan al mismo sitio donde fui descubierto por débil e idiota. Mis pies hacen eco en los mosaicos del baño y me detengo en el mismo espejo y me miro. Tan diferente de aquella vez, más seguro pero sin pensarlo más idiota. Vuelvo a refrescarme la cara y el cabello como aquella vez y me detengo y escucho atentamente pasos acercándose a mí. Ya estoy fuera de la hora de la ronda y sinceramente no estoy de humor para un castigo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lanzo un hechizo desilusionador mientras cautelosamente me oculto tras la pared de un baño. Y lo que veo me deja desconcertado por varios minutos._

 _De nuevo ella. Merlín santísimo algo debe de estar mal conmigo si lo que pretendo evitar lo busco como una polilla a la luz. Porque a pesar de no haberme puesto en manifiesto, todo este tiempo ella ha estado allí, latente y cautelosa, observándome en exceso en las clases que compartimos juntos cuando cree que no la miro, vigilándome en los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de descifrar lo que en mi mente se forjando. Porque lo sé, no la conozco, pero ahora soy su muñeco de exploración e improvisación. Que asco._

 _Mi mortificación mental se ve abruptamente interrumpida cuando noto que la sabelotodo se quita su túnica y hace, sin saberlo, lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo. Se suelta su cabello de la coleta y este sale desparramado por su espalda en rizos incontrolables, que contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa, se ven hechos un caos pero en un colegio rodeado de rubios y pelirrojos son bastante insólitos con ese color castaño claro, esto por supuesto jamás saldrá de mi boca. Noto como se refresca la cara y el inicio de su cuero cabelludo y aspira agarrándose fuertemente a la porcelana del lavabo. Se suelta y se dirige a la enorme bañera de la estancia, abre las válvulas de diferentes grifos y se sienta sobre el borde de la piscina tocando el agua hasta que supongo la encuentra agradable a su gusto. Creo que es la primera vez de mi vida que la veo sin ese rictus de seguridad y confianza que la compaña cada vez que me encuentro con ella, pero por supuesto eso pasa porque ella desconoce que estoy aquí. Noto como se levanta va por su varita y por un instante me quedo rígido en mi sitio pensando que me ha descubierto._

 _\- Fermaportus. - sin advertirlo mi pulso se regulariza al ver que todo lo que quería era mantener a intrusos fuera de la estancia donde ella se encuentra ahora. - Partis Temporus. - Y mi postura reservada se ve altamente afectada al notar como empieza a soltarse la corbata Griffindoriana, a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su pulcra camisa blanca frente al espejo y observarse detenidamente el busto que se encuentra cubierto por un sujetador negro sin detalles. – Entonces… esto no es suficiente.- murmura quedamente mientras se toma cada lado de su busto y se aprieta buscando que se vea un poco mas de escote._

 _De entre todas las cosas que me imagine que podrían pasarme esta noche caminando fuera del toque de queda, esta sin duda se lleva el premio a la inconcebible. Porque verla allí, a ella, mi antagonista pseudo desnuda de la cintura para arriba, observar lo que asumo nadie más que ella ha observado y verla toquetearse con un tono reservado y afligido, jamás hubiese imaginado que pudiese suceder siquiera en un universo alterno. Pero sin duda lo que más me atormenta no es ella sino las respuestas neurológicas que mi cuerpo esta presentando. Sudoración, sequedad bucal, retracción muscular tal que siento que si me muevo me romperé algún hueso. Y excitación. Si. Excitación por la sabelotodo, Joder._

 _Maldigo mentalmente a mi suerte, a mis antepasados, a todos y cada uno de los ladrillos del maldito pasillo que pudieron llevarla a millones de sitios y ella decidió este. Y maldigo más al ver su piel tostada de la espalda, sus lunares pintándola como escarchas en su piel, su cabello sobrepasando el sujetador y que da la impresión de estar desnuda de espalda. Maldigo la serenidad con la que se suelta el busto, que para mi tormentoso gusto esta bien proporcionado, y dirige sus manos a su falda la cual solo se sostiene por un botón que ya ha quedado suelto y cae limpiamente por el suelo junto con la camisa._

 _Y allí esta ella, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se cuela en el baño, solo con un sujetador negro, una braga verde botella y unas medias a medio muslo del color de su piel. Maldición. De todos los atuendos que podía usar en esta maldita ocasión ella se decidió por los colores de mi maldita casa. ¿Donde quedo el espíritu Griffindoriano que tanto profesan? Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de no ser el conquistador que todos profesan, pero que no me he encargado de desmentir, si he tenido mis encuentros íntimos con varias y precisamente por eso me llama la atención que estos estaban rodeados de encajes, transparencias y falta de tela. Y allí esta ella con lo más simplón que puede existir y mi erección me dice que es una de las vistas mas apetitosas que he tenido la desdicha de presenciar._

 _Desdicha si. Es Granger. Hermione Granger. Sabelotodo insufrible que me ha hecho padecer desde nuestro primer año. Granger la amiga insustituible de Harry Potter el maldito niño que vivió para mi desgracia. Desdicha porque ella siempre ha sido asexuada para mí. O mejor dicho, solo existía para ofenderla por atreverse a vivir en un mundo donde no pertenece, donde los de su clase son menos que elfos domésticos. Desdicha, porque al darme cuenta que con algo tan simple encima puede hacer mi sangre pura hervir sin siquiera notarlo, es patético._

 _La veo dirigirse a la enorme piscina y para mi terrible placer la veo dándome la espalda, deshacerse de las medias que cubren más piel tostada, quitarse de un tirón la maldita braga verde y desunir el sujetador por la parte trasera. Y de nuevo, harto de sorprenderme allí esta ella con su trasero al aire, mejor proporcionado de lo que en mi vida imagine, que continúa con unas piernas sin explicación torneadas y unos ligeros pies. Y la veo caminar y meterse hasta la cintura en la piscina y voltearse y notar como su cabello le tapa el busto pero para mi miseria personal hace un hechizo que hace que se recoja de manera desordenada arriba de su cabeza. Y salen a la luz unos bien proporcionados senos, más níveos que el resto de su piel con unos pezones perfectamente rozados. Demonios, maldición y mierda. Maldita Granger. La veo buscar su varita en el borde de la porcelana de la piscina y con un movimiento rápido unos pequeños objetos alargados se dirigen hacia ella y la veo colocárselos dentro de sus oídos. Extrañado, por no saber que función cumplen esos objetos, la escucho tararear lentamente como si estuviese cantando y noto la pasmosa tranquilidad que la rodea._

 _ **\- Si un día me faltas no seré nada y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo.-**_ _le escucho decir y quedo estupefacto al reconocer la letra que muchas veces escuche en silencio que mi madre susurraba cuando creía que estaba sola en los rosales de narcisos de la mansión. A este punto creo que todo me lo estoy imaginando. Si, sin duda todo esto tendría más sentido si despierto y noto que fue un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Pero mientras el tiempo pasa y la aparente realidad no se desdibuja delante de mi siento como si un tren me estuviese arrollando, necesito saber que significa esto, darle un sentido a mis controversiales pensamientos que me hacen verla a ella como un igual en este momento. Y que Salazar me perdone, pero un igual pasmosamente delicioso. Ya fue suficiente._

 _Me aparto del cubículo donde estaba oculto como un maldito acosador y camino lentamente hacia la piscina aun sin quitarme el hechizo desilusionador de encima. Al llegar al borde donde esta su varita la aparto cuidadosamente de ella que no lo nota por el balanceo de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. Me detengo un segundo para observarla nuevamente antes de que la paz se acabe. Y allí esta ella, ¿cuantas veces he pensado esta noche esa frase? que increíble mi capacidad de asombro con esta sabelotodo, llena de espuma hasta el inicio de sus clavículas, en algún momento se hundió más sin yo desearlo y una rodilla sobresale de la superficie espumosa, con la cabeza extendida levemente hacia atrás y balanceando de izquierda derecha la misma. Estoy a menos un metro del borde de la bañera y es cuando quito el hechizo desilusionador y ella abre sus ojos. Fuego vs. Hielo. Cobre vs. Mercurio. Pasan solo cinco segundos antes de que ella vuelva su vista hacia el borde de la bañera y note que esta atrapada en un baño desnuda con un Slytherin. Corto definitivamente la distancia que me separa de la enorme bañera, flexiono mis piernas y acerco mis brazos al borde y los flexiono sobre el mismo mientras mi cabeza descansa sobre ellos a la misma altura de su rodilla._

 _\- ¿Por qué Granger?- le pregunto quietamente. Como la calma antes de la tormenta. Y ella se sorprende enormemente al no ver señales de frialdad o asco._

 _\- ¿Por qué que Malfoy?- me responde en el mismo tono, como si fuésemos parte de un secreto. Y eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Por qué casualmente tuviste que ser tú esta y aquella noche? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió venir a rememorar nuevamente mi estúpido error de dejarte ir sin consecuencias? ¿Por qué te bañas a la media noche? ¿Por qué me demostraste que no tienes de asexual ni un mísero centímetro de tu cuerpo tostado? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea pienso en esto cuando la vida de mi madre depende de mí?!_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me has delatado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le instigo a responder y sus ojos brillan por un segundo en reconocimiento._

 _\- Por que por increíble que parezca Malfoy, tres cosas llamaron mi atención esa noche. La primera todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, incluso tú, no creo que asesinar indolentemente a los 17 años sea tú meta más próxima. La segunda hasta ese entonces incluso hasta ahora ningún estudiante se ha visto afectado. Y la última: esa noche no me lastimaste, nos batimos a duelo y a la final solo me amenazaste si, pero dime si eso no es habitual entre tu y yo.- y hasta ese momento noto que deseaba con una fuerza desconocida que ella me explicara sus motivos. Y no se que fue peor, sentirme aliviado al ver que aún no sospechaba nada o sentir la rabia bullir dentro de mi al verla a ella tratar de entenderme. De todas las jodidas personas, Ella. Ella maldita sea._

 _\- Ah, por eso las miradas nerviosas, las persecuciones en los pasillos e incluso juraría haber notado que las paredes cercanas a mi salan común se movían una vez.- y ella se sabe descubierta._

 _\- No se de que estas hablando.- niega mentirosa y se abraza a su pecho tratando de cubrirse, como si la capa de espuma que la rodea no fuese suficiente._

 _\- ¡Ah sabelotodo! No te enseñaron que las mentiras no son parte de los ideales Griffindorianos. No le faltes a tu casa de esta manera tan trillada.- y se lo digo como si fuese mi cómplice, susurrado como si alguien pudiese escucharnos._

 _\- ¿Por qué estas aun aquí? ¿Por qué me quitaste mi varita? ¿Por qué aun no te has ido y solo estas allí a la espera?- me hostiga a preguntas y sinceramente no quiero pensar en respuestas que no tengo._

 _\- No, no, no. Hoy tú no haces las preguntas.- y al terminar de decir esto un mechón de cabello se escapa de su recogido y cae suavemente rozándole el cuello y no pierdo mínimo detalle de ello. Sin poder evitarlo acerco mi mano a su cuello y lo rozo mientras tomo el mechón y lo devuelvo de su sitio original. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú?- y se lo pregunto mientras mi mano baja acariciando su cuello y noto como se estremece._

 _\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- levanta levemente el tono de su voz, pero curiosamente no por miedo, sino por desconcierto. No es secreto para nadie que ella es amante del control, tal como yo, y en este momento ella es la presa en esta auto iniciada cacería por respuestas, roces y confusión._

 _\- Ah, Ah, Ah, responde sabelotodo ¿Qué pretendes?- la urjo a responder mientras mi mano vuelve al borde de la bañera y juega con la superficie del agua._

 _\- ¡Nada no pretendo nada! Vigilarte, estar atenta para enfrentarme a ti. Si hace falta detenerte créeme que por ningún motivo dudare.- me dice muy digna ella. Y una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que muy poco doy se me escapa. Y ella se asombra por supuesto, nunca me ha visto sonreír y muchos menos a ella._

 _\- Tan típico, la perfecta prefecta. La superdotada del trío de oro. La mejor bruja de nuestra generación. ¿Quién sino contra el malvado mortifago?- le digo con tinte chistoso. Ella sin duda es tan predecible._

 _\- Cállate imbécil. Ya fue suficiente. Devuélveme mi varita. Esto se termina aquí y ahora.- me dice en todo cortantemente presumido._

 _\- No, no. Esto se termina cuando yo diga. Evidentemente no estamos en posiciones favorecedoras ninguno de los dos. Tú sin varita y desnuda y yo descubierto in fragantti fuera de la hora del toque de queda.- y cuando culmino de hablar noto como ella se sonroja furiosamente recordando su olvidada desnudez. Que curioso._

 _\- Pues tú me devuelves mi varita y todo tiene solución Malfoy. Somos magos, incluso tú cerebro te permitirá llegar a tu sala común sin que te descubran.- me dice en tono sabiondo. La muy petulante intenta tratarme como un maldito mocoso de tres años._

 _\- Pues no me da la maldita gana. Es más ya que tanto quieres saber Sabelotodo, voy a darte una oportunidad de oro. Pregúntame lo que quieras, eso si con ciertas restricciones. Por supuesto espero que como la dama que crees que eres tengas la misma condescendencia conmigo.- noto como abre escandalosamente la boca y sus ojos e irrumpe en una carcajada seca._

 _\- Olvídalo Mortifago. Hacer un trato contigo es como volar montada sobre un Hipogrifo, una terrible mala idea.- responde respingona._

 _\- Tranquila Granger, que no te preguntare nada sobre tu bando de buenos, santos e idealistas. Y aunque no quieras no tienes otra salida comelibros.- la miro fijamente y desciendo mi mirada sobre sus clavículas hasta donde la espuma tapa tratando de traspasarla.- por supuesto ten la misma deferencia con los míos._

 _\- Comienza entonces, acabemos con esta idiotez. ¿Qué te interesa saber?- pregunta impacientemente._

 _\- Tranquila Sabelotodo. A ver a ver, ¡Tantas posibilidades! Ah si, es por mera curiosidad morbosa, pero no pude dejar de notar tu ropa interior, interesante elección de colores sabes, pero te creía más fiel a los tuyos.- y aunque no es una pregunta logro descolocarla nuevamente y noto, no sin una pizca de molestia, que esta sensación de avergonzarla se siente mejor que hacerla rabiar. Su sonrojo es interesante._

 _\- Bueno, contrario a lo que parece Malfoy, la ropa interior negra no se nota debajo de una pieza de ropa blanca. Y la prenda verde, es vergonzoso admitirte esto a ti pero… es mi color favorito.- responde altivamente sin inmutarse por que me hablaba a mi Draco Malfoy sobre su ropa interior.- Mi turno ¿Por qué tienes la marca?- directa al grano como siempre._

 _\- Eres tan predecible Granger. Y con respecto a eso solo te diré una cosa: Mi Madre. Saca tus propias conclusiones y no insistas en ello.- le digo cortantemente al ver que iba a interrumpirme.- Prosigo ¿Cómo vez el panorama londinense justo ahora con lo que se avecina?- siempre he estado muy claro que su cerebrote es privilegiado a la hora de dar un juicio u opinión. Y aunque no lo parezca necesito esta respuesta para aclararme ciertas cosas. Y ella me mira dudando de responderme pero a la final lo hace, no tiene alternativa._

 _\- En estos momentos a Londres lo comparo con una saga cinematográfica muggle, no espero que reconozcas el término y no me importa. La nuestra lleva varias entregas donde tu bando y el mío hemos pasado de todo, pero como diría mi padre: no pienso perderme el final de esta película.- me responde segura y con confianza absurda. Si tan solo ella supiera lo poderoso que es él.- Mi turno ¿Qué experiencia ajena inspiratoria, ó propia, te hizo tomar la decisión de irte con ellos? Y antes de que respondas abre el grifo de agua caliente que me estoy congelando.- y me señala el grifo y yo bufeo asqueado que me de ordenes y coloco un hechizo calefactor al agua. Ella rodea los ojos fastidiada de mi actitud pero se relaja imperceptiblemente._

 _\- Bueno Granger no debería decirte esto, pero, me siento altamente generoso esta noche. Sin duda creo que ver como un pobre imbécil es torturado hasta la demencia y como contra de su voluntad crucia a su esposa, la obliga a tener sexo repulsivo delante de toda la crema mortifaga y con Greyback que no es una oda a la delicadeza y como nuevamente contra su voluntad se amputa cada miembro de su cuerpo de forma muggle hasta quedar sin brazos ycon solo una pierna sólo porque se negó a torturar un anciano muggle en un callejón, no me dio mucho tiempo a pensar mi respuesta o mejor dicho a negarme de tan maravillosa oferta.- y mi voz salio dura, acerada y siniestra, a ver si esta bendita Griffindor termina de entender que la vida no es en blanco y negro si no una escala de malditos grises. Su mirada me recorre desde la más pura consternación al entendimiento más extraño y si mi mirada no me falla veo pinceladas de aflicción en esos orbes marrones. Y que Salazar me perdone porque eso me reconforta. – Me toca y creo que tu respuesta merece ser igual de buena que la mía. ¿Por qué pareces aceptar el hecho de estar encerrada con tu enemigo natural tan tranquilamente?- y sus ojos se cierran levemente y su muerde el labio inferior y eso me hacer caer en cuenta que tengo la entrepierna terriblemente adolorida._

 _\- Contrario a lo que todos piensan: Perro que ladra no muerde Malfoy. Si, llevamos seis años de aversión mutua con sentido causado por ti todo este tiempo, pero nunca se nos han salido de las manos nuestros encuentros, obviando el incidente del 3ero por supuesto.- suspira quedamente y la veo inhalar para continuar.- y supongo que estoy dejando todo en manos de Merlín al creer que ahora que eres mortifago no harás nada, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. Tengo mis deseos puestos en que ahora que lo sé, tú lado oscuro salga a flote cuando te encuentres en franca desventaja, situación que no es esta, pero sobretodo por descabellado que suene, no me siento amenazada.- y yo la miro serenamente sin saber si me gusta o no su respuesta. Que inconsciente. Tranquila con un mortifago que la ha odiado por seis años. Que desequilibrada._

 _\- ¿No te sientes amenazada entonces? Ósea a la perfecta prefecta le parece de lo más normal estar a menos de un metro de distancia desnuda hablando con un mortifago.- le siseo en voz baja controlada.- ¿Quién diría que tus deseos suicidas son tan arrebatadores?- y no la dejo responder cuando le lanzo un hechizo que hace que sus manos suban por encima de su cabeza y se inmovilicen duramente, permitiendo a su cabeza exponer todo su cuello y levantar, para mi deleitable infortunio, su busto fuera del agua y admirar sus puntas erectas por someterse al aire del exterior. No hay nada que me asquee más que sus ínfulas de heroína. Me descoloca tanto pero que Merlín me perdone si no aprovecho el poco control que tengo sobre ella. Y me acerco a su cuello y paseo mi nariz por el, a fresas y limón huele la degenerada, hasta llegar a su oído.- No me tientes Granger.- y me alejo y observo mi obra. Ella expuesta de una manera inesperada de la cintura para arriba, respirando agitadamente, con su cara sonrojada al igual que su cuello y sus ojos destellando ira y algo que para ese entonces fui incapaz de reconocer._

 _\- Si tanto control crees que tienes sobre mí y mis acciones devuélveme mi varita y haz esto interesante Malfoy.- me dice con la voz cerrada por la rabia._

 _\- Aunque no te parezca Granger, me parece lo suficientemente interesante desde este ángulo.- y ella se sonroja si se puede aun más.- Vamos Leona es tu turno de preguntar._

 _\- ¿Podrías soltarme?- me pregunta arrebatada de furia._

 _\- Las palabras mágicas Granger. Dilas y te daré lo que quieres.- le digo suavemente y paseo mi mirada por toda ella._

 _\- Maldito seas. Por f-favor Malfoy ¿Podrías soltarme?- y no ha terminado de pedirlo y la suelto y cae sin gracia sobre el agua de la piscina._

 _\- De nada Granger, siempre me parece de lo mas altruista ayudar al prójimo cuando lo necesita.- le digo con un deje de bondad irrisoria. – Mi turno, siempre me ha parecido extraño ese danzar tuyo queriendo saberlo todo y demostrándonos que no hay nada que no domines. Pero esta noche me has aclarado otra cosa pero aun así quiero oírtela decir, ¿eres virgen sabelotodo?- y la miro seriamente sin darle cabida a que me mienta._

 _\- ¿Y a ti que te importa eso degenerado?- y se lleva las manos nuevamente al busto queriendo cubrirse un torso que para mi desgracia ya reconozco._

 _\- Mmmm, tranquila sabelotodo no hay porque ofenderse, seguramente alguien de tu clase querrá hacerte el favor.- y le guiño un ojo dándole una confianza que no nos tenemos. – Tú turno.- la animo a que siga, notando que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estamos encerrados observándonos y midiéndonos._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí con una sangresucia? ¿Qué ganas de todo esto? – me ve todo lo reservada que puede dentro de una bañera._

 _\- Hay un dicho muggle que dice "Mantén a tu amigo cerca, pero a tu enemigo más" ¿Te suena? Debe sorprenderte que lo conozca. Me pareció una ocasión perfecta para ponerlo en practica y tu caíste en el sin darte cuenta comelibros.- le respondo todo lo neutral que puedo porque ni yo mismo se lo que me llevo a toda esta parafernalia. – Y he de decirte que estoy gratamente satisfecho por increíble que parezca. Con todo.- y la miro abiertamente y ella vuelve a sonrojarse sutilmente. Joder con su inocencia fuera de lugar._

 _Me levanto del borde de la piscina sin saber en que momento me acerque tanto y me alejo gradualmente de ella sin darle la espalda. Luego giro sobre mis propios pasos y camino hasta la zona central del baño donde están los lavamanos y dejo su varita en donde esta su camisa y su falda desperdigadas. Me volteo y camino hacia ella nuevamente y sin dejar de mirarla camino hasta llegar a su ropa interior, agarro la braga verde botella, verde Slytherin y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me alejo nuevamente hasta que estamos separados por dos metros aproximadamente._

 _\- Bueno sabelotodo ya casi amanece, quien diría que podemos pasar una noche juntos sin matarnos en el proceso. Y lo que es más increíble: conversando tranquilamente. Pero ya debo irme y recuperar algo de sueño para no disipar los rumores de hermoso hasta en el despertar.- y noto que su expresión muta a una de alivio a verse por fin casi libre. Y la mía muta a una de regocijo total. Tan predecible. – Una última cosa. Levántate y ven por tus cosas.- y la veo enrojecer furiosamente y su indignación es tal que casi me toca. Casi._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que me levante contigo justo al frente imbécil?! ¡Lárgate!- me grita histérica._

 _\- Deja el Show que no hay público Granger. Déjame ponértelo mas sencillo. O te levantas o te levanto. Ahora.- y la veo titubear mientras lleva sus manos al borde de la bañera con resignación. Sabe que no tiene oportunidad de huir si me acerco. Y quien sabe que pueda hacer a estas alturas de la madrugada._

 _Y veo como lentamente se levanta de la piscina fuertemente y restos de burbujas se adhieren a su piel brillante por el agua. Y ella me mira como si fuese su próximo objetivo a liquidar. Y yo solo puedo resaltar en mi memoria cada marca de su cara, su expresión indignada, encolerizada y avergonzada de que su enemigo la haga pasar por semejante tormento. Su rubor en las mejillas y en el inicio del cuello. Su busto brillante y altivo mostrando sus pezones erectos hacia mí. Su cintura estrecha que se une a un remanente de bello oscuro en su zona genital. Sus piernas torneadas flexionándose hasta salir por completo de la piscina en unos pequeños pies. Y allí esta ella toda una oda a la sagacidad e irreflexividad. Y sin detenerme camino lentamente hacia ella hasta estar a veinte centímetros de distancia de su cara, me inclino hasta su oído y le susurro más roncamente de lo que pretendo – Y Granger, esto es más que suficiente.- y me alejo, la contemplo vehementemente justo antes de quitar el hechizo de la puerta y salir como un tornado de ese maldito sitio._

 _Llego como un trastornado a mi sala común, que a esta hora esta más que desierta, entro a la habitación que comparto con Zabinni y Nott y me acuesto en mi cama mientras cierro los doseles de un golpe de varita. Agarro la maldita braga verde de mi bolsillo y me quedo examinándola como si su dueña fuese a aparecer de la nada.- ¿Qué cojones fue toda esa mierda?- susurro a la nada._

* * *

Pierdo el hilo de los recuerdos cuando escucho la carcajada estridente de Nott. Y lo veo con uno de esos aparatos muggles que tanto le encantan jugueteando y toqueteando la pantalla, cetular ó cepular o como sea que se llame el maldito trasto ese.

\- ¿Cuál es tu escándalo Nott?-

\- Mira el chiste que me mando por texto el guarro de Zabinni: Un papa le pregunta a su hijo ¿De modo que te han suspendido de Historia de la Magia eh? A lo que le responde ¡Claro! ¡Me preguntaron cosas de cuando aún no había nacido!- por Merlín aquí es cuando me cuesta entender que este idiota casi fuese el premio anual de mi curso.

\- Claro para acompañarnos no tiene tiempo el muy crápula, pero para tertearse o terpearse o como sea contigo si le sobra.- le digo rumiando en mi puesto mientras me acabo de un trago el vaso de whisky de fuego.

\- Ya, ya Draco. El pobre Blaise recibió suficientes crucios, maldiciones y puñetazos durante los años anteriores contigo.- me dice seriamente y sé que tiene razón. Si hay alguien a quien debo agradecerle por sacarme de la mierda antes es a Zabinni. Cambia su mirada a una indulgente y me dice apaciblemente – Entonces ¿si fue suficiente?

\- No.- le digo secamente. Maldita sea esta debilidad patética a la que _ella_ me sometió sin obligación alguna. – Siempre fue demasiado.

* * *

 _Contra todo pronóstico en las siguientes semanas y meses se estableció un aparente pacto de no agresión entre ella y yo. Deje de injuriarla de repente y a ella solo me ignoraba y por lo visto a ninguno le intereso saber porque. Estábamos siempre de espectadores cuando las cosas se salían de control entre nuestros compañeros afines y disimuladamente cada uno se escabullía del problema sin llamar demasiado la atención. Los días se volvieron noches y cada noche detallaba en mi memoria su nocivo cuerpo mientras apretaba fuertemente las bragas en mi mano. Desahogarme con alguna que otra bruja perdió sentido al notar que sus suspiros eran falsos y su sonrojo ausente. Maldita Granger por descolocarme de esta manera y hacerme desviar los ojos de mi misión._

 _Esa tarde de mayo me llego un recordatorio de lo que podría suceder si fallaba. Esa caja con el mechón del cabello platinado de mi madre salpicado con rojo sangre en los extremos me hizo ponerme de pie y mandar al demonio todo pensamiento que se relacionara con ella. Ya era hora de empezar actuar._

 _Esa noche llego a mis oídos que el imbécil de Weasley se enveneno con el Whisky que le hice llegar al imbécil regordete del Profesor Slughorn. ¡Mierda Weasley porque de todos tú patética comadreja atravesada! De nuevo salgo firmemente de la sala común buscando no se qué, que me haga sentir mejor, que me haga respirar algo que no sea este aire opresivo. Si, la comadreja nunca ha sido alguien respetable para mi pero una cosa es matarlo por error y no cargármelo en un duelo mágico como debe ser. Y sonara extraño que yo diga esto, pero hasta yo pienso que morir así es patético, incluso para él._

 _Llego a las afueras del castillo y la luna llena que rodea el lago es sobrecogedora y es inevitable pensar que ni siquiera este increíble astro estelar podría en contra de la perversidad del señor tenebroso. Nada ni nadie podrá esconderse de que lo toquen sus garras malévolas. Doy una exhalación fuertemente y me dispongo a hacer lo único que me permite tranquilizarme cuando estoy a punto de explotar. Entrenar hasta botar el cerebro por los oídos y el estomago por la boca. Me acerco a una zona cercana al lago cubierta por árboles y troncos sueltos que me cubren de visitas inesperadas._

 _Coloco un hechizo silenciador alrededor del lugar y trasmuto unas ramas en dos cuerdas de saltar encantadas. Me quito la túnica, la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos y me recojo parcialmente el pantalón a media pierna. Y me meto dentro de las dos cuerdas que cada vez aceleran más la velocidad. Y no puedo evitar pensar en ella que debe de estar velando de la maldita comadreja. ¡Maldita sea! No es secreto para nadie que al imbécil ese se le cae la baba cada vez que la sabelotodo se le acerca. Bueno si, es secreto para ella que dentro de su inaudita ignorancia cree que la comadreja esta con la Brown por que la ama. Por Salazar los griffindors y sus creencias estúpidas de amor a primera vista. ¡Maldita sea volver al mismo tema!_

 _Cuando ya tengo una capa de humedad encima por la sudoración intensa decido detenerme y me siento medianamente más tranquilo pero aún no es suficiente. Transformo otra rama en una toalla negra que extiendo en la hierba cercana al lago y continuo haciendo flexiones sobre la toalla. Necesito sacármela de la cabeza cueste lo que cueste así me consuma del cansancio. 97, 98, 99, 100. Suficiente. Ahora de pie y muevo la toalla al árbol más cercano y me levanto de manos hasta que mis pies tocan la madera y sigo con las flexiones. Quien dijera que al elitista Draco Malfoy prefiere el entrenamiento muggle al mágico, lo tildarían de chiflado. Pero si es así. 48, 49, 50. Basta. No he terminado de colocarme correctamente de pie cuando veo unos ojos fuego resplandeciendo en la oscuridad de la noche como una antorcha dirigirse a mí. Que extravagancia estos encuentros definitivamente._

 _\- ¡Tú maldito mortifago! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Con que derecho te crees para envenenarlo ah? ¡Y ni se te ocurra negarlo que se que fuiste tú! ¿Quién más sino?- se detiene buscando aire para continuar indignadamente- Todo esto es por mi culpa por haberte creído cada detestable palabra cargada de burla en ese maldito baño. Pero ya tuve suficiente de tus miradas cargadas de trampas y tretas. Haciéndome dudar… haciéndome creer que...- y su voz que inicio con un bramido exigente se empieza a disipar mientras me apunta ferozmente el pecho._

 _\- ¿Haciéndote creer que Granger?- le digo duramente. Como se atreve a poner en duda... como se atreve siquiera a pensar por mi. – Tú sencillamente piensas mucho, hablas demasiado y resuelves nada.- y no he terminado de contestar cuando siento el ardor en mi mejilla izquierda por el bofetón que me acaba de dar._

 _\- Niégalo Draco Malfoy. Niégalo y te juro que más nunca te importunare tu camino.- su voz tiembla mientras me acusa nuevamente._

 _\- No lo negare. Pero para tu maravillosa tranquilidad te diré que tu querida comadreja metió su sucia nariz donde nadie lo llamo.- y mientras se lo digo aparto de un manotazo su varita y la agarro por las muñecas. – Que manía la tuya de ir repartiendo golpes como una verdulera sabelotodo.- y la aprieto para que sienta el mismo padecimiento que me esta haciendo ella a mi._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo lo admites con esa crudeza, sin miedo alguno? ¡Suéltame maldita sea!- y se remueve de mi agarre._

 _\- Por increíble que te parezca si hubo hay alguien que fue sincero en ese baño fui yo. Te dije todo lo que me preguntaste. Lamento que vivas en tu mundo perfecto donde nadie hace daño a nadie. Pero en la vida de Draco Malfoy las advertencias son la orden del día. Y si me toca decidir entre los míos por sobre los tuyos ya sabes la maldita respuesta.- la pego contra un árbol y la miro fijamente para que entienda ¡joder!- Tú tan disciplinada y obediente incapaz de romper una regla. Incapaz de entender que con un aleteo de mariposa creas un tornado a pocos kilómetros de distancia. - sostengo sus manos con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le acaricio el cuello de forma lenta y parsimoniosa hasta que llego a su oído y le susurro.- ¿Cómo te sientas en tu silla perfecta a clasificarnos y juzgarnos a todos? ¿Quién te dio tales atribuciones?- y ella suelta el aire de golpe en un suspiro contenido._

 _\- No te creo nada. Aquí estas de nuevo envolviéndome con tus caricias frías y susurros llenos de engaños. Pero sobre todos llenos de mentiras.- me dice ella con voz petulante cerca de mi oído también. Y siento que mi cuerpo responde de manera inoportuna por su acercamiento y por el maldito olor a fresas y limón que ella emana. – Apártate de mí.-_

 _\- No quieres sinceridad ni que te siga mintiendo Granger, decídete por Merlín.- y la miro. Su pecho sube y baja de forma irregular, su boca se tuerce en un rictus de irritación y toda ella emana un aura de arrebato difícil de soportar. Quien lo diría, a la sabelotodo Granger la aturde el mortifago Malfoy y que Merlín me perdone si no saco partido de esto. A la mierda la negación a estas alturas de la noche. – ¿Y estas segura que quieres que me aparte? Permíteme ponerlo en duda.- y coloco una de mis piernas entre las suyas y presiono sin producir dolor en ese centro donde se concentra su mayor ardor. Y suelta un gemido contenido que termina de expulsar dentro de mi boca por no reprimirme al escuchar ese endemoniado sonido._

 _Y ella abre los ojos sorprendida al notar mis labios comiéndose los suyos y me trata de apartar cuando noto sus manos en mi pecho empujando fuertemente. Pero yo no le doy tregua y le muerdo los labios, el superior, el inferior, le delineo con la lengua toda su convexidad y la miro a los ojos mientras lo hago. Le suelto la boca solamente para dirigirme a su cuello impoluto que me ha privado de mi concentración en más de una ocasión y lo repaso en toda su longitud hasta llegar a un punto medio donde absorbo con cierta fuerza una pequeña porción de piel y ella ya no me aparta. Suelta un ronco gemido mientras entierra sus pequeñas manos en mi cabello queriendo más y yo enloquezco sin poder evitarlo._

 _Y es en ese instante donde me doy cuenta que llevo más tiempo del que quisiera seducido entre lo sublime y lo desquiciado. Donde se con seguridad que desde esa fatídica noche donde la admire desnuda sin barreras y rodeada de debilidades, algo dentro de mí se fragmentó y trajo consigo una avalancha de dudas, deseos y promesas que ella con su candidez e inocencia, con sus miradas turbadas en las clases compartidas, con nuestros encuentros insignificantes durante las rondas en los pasillos, no ha hecho sino que crezcan exponencialmente mis ansias por ella. Y hoy, esta noche, que se me presento tan singularmente como siempre no pienso desperdiciarla._

 _Siento como me aprieta contra su cuello buscando más cercanía, como si tal cosa fuese posible. Ahora noto claramente que este deseo contenido lo que va a terminar por hacer es acabarnos. Tanto antagonismo solo podía tener dos resultados, o nos acostábamos o nos matábamos. Me separo de ella y la observo con toda la intensidad que soy capaz de transmitirle y asalto nuevamente su boca sin darle tiempo a que se arrepienta y esta vez ella se pelea con mis labios con la misma pasión que yo, sus brazos buscan mis hombros para acercarme, para aferrarse. Quién diría que la Granger no tendría un pelo de frígida. Mientras la sigo besando mis manos descienden por su cuello creando caricias sutilmente y la derecha se queda anclada en ese sitio mientras la izquierda desciende hasta su cintura para apretarla. Toda ella desprende un maldito calor abrasador que me descontrola los sentidos._

 _De repente detengo mi línea de pensamientos al notar algo diferente. Sus diminutas, manos abandonan mis hombros y bajan lentamente por mi pecho, acariciando, tocando levemente hasta llegar a las líneas de mi abdomen, sin sobrepasar el límite de la decencia. Pero es más que suficiente para sentir ese calor corporal rodearme cuando ella me toca, y esa finura, tan suave y perturbadora con la que recorre las manos de un lado a otro me hacen querer mandarla al infierno por desconcertarme de esta manera. Joder con la maldita comelibros y sus caricias inocentonas._

 _\- Granger.- le digo mientras le muerdo levemente su labio inferior y ella suspira sobre mis labios. – Joder Granger, abre los ojos.- le ordeno sutilmente. No sé porque carajos cuando estoy a punto de hacer ebullición no me comporto como el patán que realmente soy._

 _\- ¿Ah?- gime y abre los ojos de forma inmediata al ver que cesa el contacto con sus labios pero permanecemos tan cerca como antes. Noto el brillo de pavor que rodea su iris y si no fuese por la cercanía no hubiese notado su tensión imperceptible. – Ni se te ocurra acusarme de esto que eres tan responsable como yo. – me dice inmediatamente para evitar ser la primera en ser rechazada. Por Merlín, como si a estas alturas eso fuera posible._

 _\- Cállate por Merlín y escucha con atención que sabes odio repetirme.- y me deleito con su expresión de desconcierto- A partir de este momento todo lo que te haga va a ser con un objetivo final. Yo no me conformo con solo unos besos, por muy calientes que los des, yo no acaricio sobre la ropa, la desgarro si me estorba para llegar a mi objetivo. Si pretendes continuar con lo que sea que hacemos será para continuar hasta concluir como Merlín manda, tu y yo sofocados en el placer que mutuamente podemos obtener del otro. Pero recuerda esto: yo no hago el amor, yo no susurro palabras tiernas y vacías a la luz de la luna y yo no doy… yo exijo.- le advierto suavemente como el verdugo antes de cumplir la condena y me embeleso con su indecisión en la mirada y la respeto por un instante. Notar que eres tan compatible íntimamente con tu enemigo natural no debe ser un trago fácil de digerir, pero a diferencia de ella, yo si desarme parte por parte cada sensación causada en las últimas semanas y la conclusión es la misma, deseo en su estado más visceral y como evidentemente no nos vamos a matar entre nosotros, o por lo menos no aún, acostarnos es la opción más viable. - ¿Entonces qué decides? Que no se diga que no soy un caballero.- le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _\- Yo no me gastare mis palabras en alguien que no las valora. Soy más práctica que eso Malfoy. Hasta yo no puedo negar algo que es más que evidente.- y esto último lo susurra sorprendida señalándonos- Que pase lo que tenga que pasa y que cada quien trate con sus demonios personales.- y lo dice como el réquiem de una muerte anunciada y yo me siento patético en satisfacerme por ello._

 _Y yo no la dejo respirar nuevamente pues vuelvo a atrapar su boca con sorpresas, terrores y dudas incluidas y ella gime y me vuelve atraer a ella y nuestras lenguas se encuentran, se tientan y nuestros ojos se miran y se retan. Acaricio su mentón con mi nariz y saboreo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras desarreglo su impoluto uniforme, hasta en estas horas de la noche, y la camisa sale de su lugar. La escucho gemir sonoramente y me aprieta los brazos mientras busca mi cuello con su boca y absorbe fuertemente para luego soltar y soplar sobre la zona vulnerada. Mi entrepierna se endurece aun mas por ella y yo estoy harto de seguir prolongando esto. Ella tan inocente sin saber que provoca que se altere lo más sórdido que tengo._

 _Desciendo sobre su cuello mientras mi mano desabotona lentamente su camisa de abajo hacia arriba y cuando mi boca de encuentra con sus clavículas ya la camisa está abierta de par en par y me detengo y me deleito por un segundo. Allí esta ella con un sujetador negro, típicamente clásico, con un pequeño lazo plateado del lado izquierdo. Sin ningún otro detalle. Curioso._

 _\- Granger si sigues con esto pensare que te lo tenías planeado.- le susurro y allí viene ella con su sonrojo.- casi me siento adulado.- le digo mientras toco suavemente el lazo._

 _Ataco con mis labios sus clavículas mientras mis manos viajan al borde la falda y desabrochan el pequeño botón que la sostiene y se desploma sobre la hierba. Gracias gravedad. Me alejo un paso para contemplar el espectáculo que se abre paso frente a mí. Ojos brillantes desafiantes, boca hinchada, sujetador diseñado para ser desgarrado con los dientes, cintura estrecha, braga impolutamente blanca sin costuras, simple, pero en este momento no dejo de encontrarlo seductor. Toda ella representa una tentación demasiado grande y me desagrada en demasía que me haga perder la perspectiva de esta forma. La tomo por el cabello y le susurro malignamente – Joder contigo Granger.- y para mi mayor consternación su mirada es un reflejo de la mía mientras me observa el pecho detenidamente y vuelve a mis ojos por la fuerza de mi agarre. Ansias vs. Curiosidad vs. Temor. Me deshago de mi pantalón en un segundo y me pego a ella todo lo que nuestras pieles lo permiten, la beso fuertemente mientras acaricio la parte más externa de su seno izquierdo con una mano y con la otra juego con el elástico de la braga y lo noto, un ligero movimiento de su cadera, un balanceo que quiere promover y prolongar el contacto con ciertas partes nuestras que necesitan demasiada atención, en especial las mías. Suficiente. Aferro su pierna derecha y la sujeto encima de mi cadera pegando mi erección sobre su entrada. Y lo siento, la siento, calor, ella está ardiendo y latiendo y no puedo evitar frotarme sobre ella como un desquiciado y ella arquea su espalda buscando una unión más intensa y lo logra y gime - ¡Ah! Es tan fuerte…el calor… necesito que…– y no sé que necesita porque esta vez es ella quien ataca mi boca desesperada buscando algún tipo de alivio. Es el momento._

 _\- Granger.- la detengo. Es hora de probarle ciertas cosas.- Ya que decidiste experimentar conmigo ciertos menesteres déjame enseñarte algunas cosas sobre ti que estoy seguro desconoces.- le digo mientras bajo de sus labios a su cuello y la presiono más íntimamente. – Hay ciertas zonas a las cuales se le puede sacar mucho provecho…con una adecuada estimulación.- y mi mano se pierde en su espalda y suelta el broche del sujetador el cual cae laxo sobre sus brazos. Y mientras me deshago de él miro sus pechos detenidamente, sus pezones rosados erectos pidiendo atención. Mi atención. Acaricio suavemente el borde de su pecho izquierdo hasta abarcarlo completamente con la mano y siento su latir desbocado en la palma de mi mano. Esto es demasiado difícil. Ejerzo un poco de presión sobre el pecho mientras mi pulgar va a su pezón y crea caricias circulares sobre él y ella se retuerce en mi mano. -¿Entonces si te gusta?- y antes de que responda llevo mi boca a su otro pecho y ella gime incoherencias mientras aprieta mi cabeza sobre ella. –Contesta.- le ordeno y absorbo más de ella. –S-si.- responde todo lo altivamente que puede. –Lo sé sabelotodo- y río sobre ella. Quién diría que disfrutaría tanto esto. –Imbécil.- me aleja de ella y mi mira irritada. – Puede ser difícil de aceptar para ti, pero este imbécil te está haciendo gemir.- y la beso castamente antes de meter mi lengua dentro de su cavidad y apretarla contra mi todo lo que puedo. Y ella… ella se retuerce tratando de estimularse todas sus zonas expuestas mientras mi boca le infringe un ligero placer._

 _Bajo lentamente mi mano izquierda por su costado derecho apretando fuertemente su cintura, mientras mi mano derecha sostiene su cuello para que nuestras bocas permanezcan unidas en un beso imperecedero. Sigo acariciándola fuertemente en su cintura mientras mi mano se pierde por su parte trasera, siento la tela de la endemoniada braguita de algodón y aprieto cuando llego al final de su espalda por encima de su ropa. Suelto su cuello rápidamente y mi mano derecha va a su glúteo izquierdo y con ambas manos la sostengo por su trasero y la pego a mi erección. La aprieto, remuevo y mantengo pegada a mí en esa zona mientras me trago sus fuertes gemidos. Y la veo, con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza extendida dando con el tronco del árbol, sus mejillas sonrosadas pidiendo cosas inentendibles y no consigo enfocarme por un segundo._

 _Vuelvo a besarla fuertemente mientras mi mano derecha se pierde dentro de su braga acariciando su trasero sin el obstáculo de la tela, y ella se remueve y tiembla mientras toco todo lo que se me permite tocar, toda ella que se me ofrece en bandeja de plata. Juego con mis dedos tanteando el terrero entre sus glúteos y me acerco levemente a su entrada posterior y ella esta estática a la espera de mi siguiente decisión, pero me detengo antes de asustarla, ya le mostrare cuan divertido puede ser todo esto. Dirijo mi mano a donde se concentra su centro de calor y la siento, húmeda, calida y palpitante. Por Merlín que prueba para la sensatez toda ella. Y la acaricio levemente en toda su superficie y escucho su boca dar exhalaciones de placer muy bajas mientras juego tortuosamente al mismo tiempo que mi erección me reclama que me olvide de ella, que esta lista, que tome lo que me pertenece. Mientras acaricio ese botón que hace que toda ella vibre en mi palma introduzco un dedo en su interior y es tan similar y a la vez tan diferente esta sensación de humedad. Esta calidez ya la he sentido y disfrutado anteriormente con otras, pero todo toma un matiz tan diferente al ser ella. Ella la bendita sangre sucia, casta y pura hasta en estas sórdidas circunstancias. Muevo mi dedo sucesivamente por todo su interior mientras la acaricio superficialmente con mi palma y la siento contraerse en mí, hasta que me toma desprevenido notar que una de sus manos, que antes se aferraban a mi pecho, baja y me aprieta la mano que la acaricia y la mueve a su ritmo. Maldita sea. Y la dejo que se haga, que controle por un instante su placer, con mi mano, mi maldita mano._

 _\- ¿Qué sientes Granger?- le susurro en el oído mientras se lo acaricio con la lengua y ella tiembla. Si, todo esto debe ser demasiado para ella._

 _\- A ti. Invadiendo mí… Oh por…- se detiene abruptamente al sentir dos dedos ahora. Su voz nublada por el placer me incinera por dentro. – Tú… me haces desear cosas y te odio por eso.-_

 _\- Tú también me haces desear cosas. Cosas prohibidas. Pero al demonio tú y tu odio. – y la miro mientras sostengo rápidamente mi varita y susurro un hechizo para el cual se que no esta preparada. Y si antes estaba agitada ahora sin duda esta enloquecida, la veo removerse, respirar aceleradamente, su pecho subir y bajar a una velocidad terrible mientras sus gemidos ya no los puede controlar._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué me has hecho..? Tú...oh… - me pregunta turbada y con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Y yo sonrió ladinamente disfrutando de todo esto._

 _\- Te estoy demostrando que la magia oscura tiene sus beneficios Granger. Estoy seguro que después de esto no vas desaprobarla tanto.- y veo como su piel se eriza mientras respondo. Porque si mis conjeturas son correctas, que lo son, en este momento Granger debe estar sintiendo una hipersensibilidad en todas las zonas donde la toco como si cientos de manos a la vez la tocaran, la acariciaran y apretaran y a su vez todo lo que hacen mis dedos dentro de ella lo sienta también en su entrada posterior. Algo como doble sensibilidad multiplicada a la cien - ¿Habías sentido algo así alguna vez sabelotodo? No. Por supuesto que no. Porque solamente este tipo de placeres carnales decadentes pueden tenerlos los malvados Mortifagos ¿no? – y la siento revolverse en mis dedos cada vez más rápido, balancearse de un lado al otro y gemir en mi oído desesperada mientras una capa de sudor cubre su nariz y yo la lamo queriendo absorberlo todo de ella. – Delicioso._

 _\- Es una tortura… esto es peligroso… detenlo.- me dice entrecortadamente mientras siento como se tensa cada vez más y su cabeza descansa en mi hombro mientras sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo frenético contra mi mano. – Ya no puedo esperar… yo… ¡Ah!- y allí esta ella. Viniéndose encima de mi mano. Mostrándose ante mí sin reservas. Ante Draco Malfoy, enemigo numero uno del trío dorado, adversario de la sangresucia Granger por excelencia, Mortifago. Y la siento contraerse en mis dedos y halarme hacia su interior y yo no puedo esperar más._

 _Le desgarro la insulsa braga y le aprieto lentamente sus muslos y piernas mientras me aparto mi ropa interior como si quemara. Y la miro y noto que me observa consternada por toda la situación porque ve que yo parezco aceptarlo todo con tal naturalidad ya que ella desconoce que yo si he invertido mi tiempo analizando con detalle todo lo que ha sucedido desde la noche que pasamos juntos en ese baño. Y no le doy tiempo para llegar a esa conclusión, porque se que tarde o temprano la hará. Me acerco a ella y la levanto de forma que quede apoyada en mí y con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la afirmo sobre el tronco del árbol. Vuelvo a tocarla sutilmente y noto que esta húmeda y dispuesta y la miro fijamente mientras dirijo mi erección a su entrada._

 _\- Te lastimará. – le digo mientras me froto contra ella y se arquea hacia mi y no pierdo la oportunidad de atrapar un pecho en mi boca y chuparlo hasta dejarlo completamente rojo. – Pero lo soportaras.- le digo tratando de ser relativamente cortés._

 _\- Como si te importara.- me responde orgullosa._

 _\- Tienes razón, no me importa, pero por algo estas aquí.- y la penetro duramente sin detenerme a pensar un segundo en su dolor. Pero me detengo en el instante que siento su interior prensándome al máximo de cualquier capacidad. Mierda, mierda, soberana mierda. Sin duda alguna no creo poder aguantar demasiado tiempo esto si ella esta así de exquisita. Y la miro y ella esta fuertemente sujeta a mi espalda con los ojos cerrados y un rictus de incomodidad en su cara. Este es el problema de las vírgenes, joder._

 _La empiezo a tocar nuevamente hasta sentir que empieza a relajarse lentamente mientras yo permanezco estático en mi sitio, casi sin respirar para no acabar prontamente con esto. Por merlín y toda su corte que suplicio esta situación. La beso suavemente, la toco indecentemente por encima de nuestra unión y le apreso un pecho mientras lo masajeo circularmente, todo esto potenciado por el hechizo. Noto lentamente como empieza a respirar entrecortado como anteriormente y veo sus ojos completamente dilatados. Y la siento moverse imperceptiblemente y por toda mi pura estirpe que estuve a punto de resbalarme al suelo por la sensación._

 _\- Oh por… ¡ah! te siento en todos los malditos lados. ¡Oh por Merlín! – me gime fuertemente en el cuello mientras me muerde e inicia un movimiento lento de vaivén sobre mi cadera y yo solo estoy estático ante sus juramentos que me encienden cada vez más. Suficiente._

 _La sostengo fuertemente de la cadera mientras empiezo a impulsarla y balancearla sobre mí primero lento pero decidido, mirando su expresión de placer que no puede ser mayor. Ciertamente para ser su primera vez debe estar sumamente sorprendida al sentir una invasión tan feroz en su cuerpo, ya que el sexo normalmente es bastante sensitivo en sí pero potenciado por el hechizo se vuelve sencillamente irresistible para principiantes, así que pretendo exprimirle cada gemido, cada caricia enloquecida, cada pensamiento incoherente que tenga. Porque desde esta noche he decidido que su cuerpo me pertenece para hacer con el lo que me plazca. Porque nadie la ha visto de esta forma, la ha estudiado hasta la saciedad, conoce sus ridículas dudas con respecto a ella misma, nadie le ha mostrado que con una gota de aversión y lujuria puedes hundirte en un mar de satisfacción. Nadie más que yo merece el premio que toda ella representa._

 _Siento mi cuerpo tensarse suavemente entendiendo que mí liberación esta cercana y empiezo a moverme mas frenéticamente mientras la acaricio donde nuestros cuerpos se unen y presiono sobre ella hasta oírla gritar por clemencia y la beso. Me trago todo su deseo y desesperación mientras nuestras lenguas danzan alocadamente una sobre la otra y mis embestidas nos acercan a ambos al clímax. Y la siento, siento como me aprieta hasta el ensimismamiento en una compresión inestable, siento como abandona mi boca para presionar sus labios sobre mi cuello y culminar sus quejidos y los resquicios de su orgasmo. La siento caer laxa sobre mi hombro mientras sus músculos continúan contrayéndose una y otra vez y ella sigue gimiendo y yo sigo llenándola, hasta que en una última contracción de ella me hundo profundamente culminando por fin en un gemido incapaz de contener. Respirando agitadamente me permito apoyarme en ella, en el hueco de su hombro mientras regularizo mi respiración. Y mientras la revolución hormonal que nos invadió momentos atrás desaparece lentamente y nuestros pensamientos procesan el verdadero conflicto de nuestra mente nos separamos quedamente y nos vemos a los ojos, sin disfraces o reservas._

 _\- Siempre supiste que esto pasaría. – y para mi sorpresa ella siempre lo supo. Al parecer no fui el único que lleva tiempo concluyendo cosas._

 _\- A veces se me ocurre que no tendrías que haberte encaminado hasta aquí.- Oficialmente anexo un problema más en mi lista de pendientes. Hermione Granger. Perfecto joder._

– _Tú lo piensas, yo lo vivo.- me dice suavemente mientras pega su frente a la mía. Al parecer no soy el único que tiene problemas pendientes y como me complace eso._

* * *

Recordar hoy esa primera vez que la tuve acorralada entre mis ansias y mis brazos es más agrio de lo que pensaba. Que pérdida de tiempo. Aun es duro creer que una flor es hermosa para nada y si algún consuelo me queda es pensar que tal vez el azar perverso y retorcido del destino hace que _ella_ se mueva en la misma ambigüedad que yo, en el más absoluto de los silencios, avanzando día a día, maldiciendo fascinados por lo que nos toco vivir, cansados de incertidumbre mirando como el amanecer no trae nada diferente. Pero cuando noto una edición del diario El Profeta sobre la mesa, que antes no estaba allí, y leo el titular de primera página me siento como el perfecto cabrón y quiero cocer a maldiciones al primero que se me pase por el frente. Jodido Destino.

\- Sabes que ya has visto todo esto antes, ya has pasado por todo esto y esta vez no será diferente Draco. – Theo trata de sonar convencido de sus palabras pero un atisbo de duda, como siempre las rodea.

\- Cada año me dices lo mismo Nott. Debo resultarte patético a estas alturas de la vida.- le digo increíblemente molesto.

\- Es tu elección pasar por esto, no lo comprendo, pero aquí estoy. Debes pasar por algo más fuerte que un despecho para que deje de respetarte, por Merlín...- y lo miro fijamente mientras pienso como dos personas tan diferentes terminaron por ser tan leales la una a la otra.

Theodore Nott, un joven sumamente reservado al salir de Hogwarts, nunca fue marcado como Mortifago, pero no era secreto para nadie las extremas lealtades de su padre por el Sr. Tenebroso, por lo cual este no considero necesario patentarlo como propio al tratarse de un fiel Nott. Algo totalmente absurdo a mi parecer ya que esa fue la carta que desbarato el castillo de naipes del Sr. Oscuro y su causa. Theo al encontrarse con tal ventaja sobre todos los demás se convirtió en doble agente y no fue si no hasta meses después de que la guerra había iniciado, donde lo descubrí por error al encontrarme con _ella_.

Ese fue un encuentro interesante ya que ambos guardábamos secretos sumamente peligrosos para nuestra propia seguridad. Fue un día memorable para ambos, porque de alguna u otra manera ella se encargo de enredar no una, sino la mente de dos Slytherin. Y no cualquier Slytherin, un Malfoy y un Nott. A mi me encadeno con besos, caricias y gemidos y a Theo con esperanzas de un futuro mejor donde no solo hubiese soledad y aislamiento. Recuerdo que pensé que me parecía sumamente irónico que fuese precisamente una Gryffindor la que a la final demostrara que sus promesas no valen ni un Knut y conservo mi resolución tantos años después al ver nuevamente el titular del diario donde _"Héroes del mundo mágico están de fiesta: ¡Felices Bodas de Madera! Continua el felices para siempre en la pagina 15."_

Si, que gran jodida ironía.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos a la nueva era. Si hay una frase que describa perfectamente este momento es esa, una Nueva Era. La era de la oscuridad, la era de las tinieblas gobernada por el Sr. Tenebroso, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, donde los magos puros representaran el escalafón más alto de la pirámide. La era donde el asesinato y el homicidio son la orden del día. Pero sobre todo la era donde un Malfoy se obsesionó con una sangresucia, si, esto definitivamente quedara labrado en los anaqueles de la historia._

 _Han pasado exactamente seis meses desde que la hice mía por primera vez. Cinco meses desde que los mortifagos invadieron Hogwarts, gracias a mí. Cinco meses desde que no pude matar a Dumbledore. Dos meses desde la última vez que la tuve respirando sobre mi boca. Después de aquella primera vez para ella en las orillas del lago de Hogwarts todo fue bastante confuso para ambos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto hablar sobre lo sucedido pero al estar plenamente concientes de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro todo se volvía un enredo de brazos y bocas. Y no es que no funcionara para ambos, yo estaba a la espera de saturarme de su presencia, hartarme de ella y cumplir con mi endemoniada misión y ella, bueno, sinceramente no se que tenia ella en la cabeza que seguía cayendo en mis brazos sin resistencia alguna._

 _Con Granger las cosas no se sentían como habitualmente las sentía al estar con alguna otra. Con ella todo se tornaba más substancial, más sensitivo, más esclarecedor y eso me enfermaba. Al inicio de nuestros encuentros su inocencia jugaba con ella de manera que la hacía ser más cohibida de lo que yo requería, pero contra todo pronóstico nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Me encargue de ilustrarle como olvidarse de sus represiones y vergüenza de tal forma que descubrimos que juntos éramos sumamente apasionados. Pequeños roces, ligeros toques, mordiscos, gemidos y estábamos reclamando por la cercanía del otro. Con el paso de las semanas ella notó, al igual que yo, que ambos caíamos en las redes del otro cuando los problemas y los callejones sin salida nos rodeaban. Era algo tan automático que rayaba en lo ridículo, no nos conocíamos en lo absoluto más que en el aspecto sexual, pero aprendimos a diferenciar esas miradas de necesidad y anhelo en los ojos del otro. Ella estaba sorprendentemente alejada de sus monigotes Potter y Weasley para esos meses y yo sin duda me encontraba totalmente aislado del contacto social. Era bastante patético la verdad, pero lo único invariable en mi vida aparte de las amenazas, era ella, y por lo visto a ella le sucedía lo mismo._

 _Y de la noche a la mañana no era solo sexo y necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, también era ansiedad en su mirada, preguntas con miedo a las respuestas, desazón por el tiempo en el cual nos toco vivir. Todo lo que sabía hasta ese entonces era que mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Lo que creía pronto fue desdibujándose en un futuro incierto y ya no era. Lo que era ya no existía. Odiaba estar en esa disertación todos los días desde que la bese, pero me mantenía. Pero todo se estaba viniendo abajo y lo único que me reconfortaba era su mirada, todo lo demás permanecía oscuro y frío como siempre fue pero su presencia constante me contradecía en todo momento._

 _\- ¿De haber sabido que acabarías así lo hubieses hecho? – recuerdo esa pregunta todas las noches desde la última vez que la vi... Mientras la veía recostada de lado con el pecho desnudo levemente cubierto por sus rizos castaños, en el suelo de esa aula abandonada del cuarto piso, pienso en esa respuesta. Y siempre me pregunte a que se refería. De haber sabido que de ser un poco más inteligente no hubiese terminado marcado como un inepto por la idiotez de mis padres ¿igual lo hubiese hecho? De haber sabido que por mi idiotez y orgullo estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte al creer que podría matar a Dumbledore ¿hubiese aceptado entonces? De haber sabido que por curioso e imbécil terminaría obsesionado con ella de esta forma tan enfermiza ¿aun así la hubiese hecho mía?_

 _\- Si. Soy un egoísta integral. Jamás me hubiese permitido otra cosa.- hasta esa noche no sabría a que le di una respuesta. Hasta esa noche no supe verlo._

 _\- Bien.-_

 _Ella sabía lo que pensaba o lo intuía muy bien como si fuese un maldito libro abierto porque no se sorprendió con mi respuesta, nunca hablamos de ello excepto aquella vez y tampoco fui demasiado explicito, ella sabía lo que yo era así como siempre supe que ella estaba en lado correcto de este cuento, que al final de esta maldita guerra y sus consecuencias yo no obtendría ningún tipo de beneficio. Me picaban los dedos de mis manos así como sintiendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaba esa confirmación, lastima que caí en cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. ¿Entonces porque seguía en aquello? ¿Por qué no desecharla como a las cosas sin importancia? ¿Por qué es mía? Por favor hasta yo era consciente que ella era agua entre mis dedos. Si. Su cuerpo me pertenecía, pero nada más. ¿Entonces que deseaba si hasta entonces eso era más que suficiente?_

 _Luego de la invasión de los mortifagos a Hogwarts y de mi intempestiva huida no la vi sino hasta un par de meses después, que coincidimos en un ataque a Diagon Alley. Ella apareció de repente rodeada de una manada de comadrejas pelirrojas, mientras yo aturdía a un mago anciano sumamente molesto, note que se alejaba de ellos y corría hacia dentro de la tienda de Ollivanders en ayuda de unos niños encerrados y vi como Avery padre la observa y seguía su paso. Maldije internamente su tenacidad y me lance a por ella. Al entrar en la tienda vi varios cuerpos pequeños en el suelo pero no me detuve a verificar su estado, al fondo de la misma se veían rayos multicolores de un lado al otro así que me movilice rápidamente hacia allí. Me oculte tras uno de los estantes que aun se mantenía en pie mientras veía a Avery y otro Mortifago apuntar a Granger que se encontraba ocultando con su cuerpo a tres pequeños, como si fuese imposible llegar a ellos. Idiota. En la que se metió y desafortunamente me involucro. Maldición._

 _\- Quien diría que te me pondrías en bandeja de plata de esta forma, asquerosa impura.- dijo Avery divertido._

 _\- Definitivamente a algunos no les alcanza el tiempo si no para decir idioteces.- dice ella altiva apuntando a ambos hombres como si tuviese oportunidad. – por eso yo no trato con personas incultas, se pegan las malas costumbres._

 _\- ¡Cállate repugnante! Ya veras quien es la idiota. ¡Crucio!-_

 _\- ¡Avis! – y una manada de pequeños pájaros aparecieron frente a ella cayendo algunos al fuerte golpe de la maldición. - ¡Deprimo!- y un se produjo_ _un gran estallido en el suelo, creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para ser atravesado por una o varias personas. Avery salto hacia delante prediciendo esto pero no contaba con lo siguiente – ¡Everte Statum! – el hechizo le dio de lleno empujándolo hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el hoyo del suelo, perdiendo su mascara en la caída. Y antes de que se pudiera recuperar – Desmaius.- y allí quedo en el hueco._

 _Granger se quedo viendo la mascara del otro mortifago que ni había bajado la varita ni la había hechizado. Ella continuaba apuntándolo pero no con su habitual rictus de altivez, sino algo más precavida, mientras el mortifago solo estaba allí parado apuntándola como una estatua que de no ser por el imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho pasaba por ser un hombre petrificado._

 _\- Hay un momento ideal para empezar a superarse…- dijo entonces el enmascarado._

 _\- Y ese momento es ahora. – respondió ella mientras lentamente bajaba su varita. -Gracias a Merlín eres tú. – dice suavemente mientras se acercaba al mortifago y este se quitaba la mascara mostrando a quien ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado un traidor. - ¿Cómo estás Theo?- y esa voz tan cordial que nunca ha sido dirigida hacia a mi me hace arder la sangre. ¿Theo? ¿Theodore Puto Nott un traidor? Mil veces maldición._

 _\- Excelente ¿No lo notas?- le dice sarcásticamente. - Herms no debiste entrar aquí sola. ¿En que rayos pensabas? – le acusa mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- No lo hacia, que no lo vez. ¿Pretendías que dejara a estos niños a la buena suerte encerrados esperando ser carnada de mortifago?-_

 _\- Pretendía que hicieras en lo que quedamos y me lo dejaras a mí. – dice el cortantemente. – en fin, no hay tiempo ya. Mantente alejada de problemas, por Merlín. – le dice mientras la mira intensamente. – saludos a Luna. – se coloca la mascara nuevamente y sale corriendo del lugar. Ella se voltea y se acerca a los niños que están escondidos detrás de un escritorio en una esquina y les habla suavemente._

 _\- Ya chicos, todo esta bien.- mientras les sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a cada uno. – Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe utilizar o tiene una varita?- les miró esperando respuesta._

 _\- Yo señorita, tenia mi varita pero antes de quedar atrapados aquí la perdí. – dice un niño rubio apenadamente. Veo como le sacude cariñosamente el cabello mientras se palpa los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _\- Tranquilo, toma esta mientras tanto.- le cede una varita mientras se dirige con ellos a un rincón más apartado de lo que era Ollivanders- Ahora, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – le pregunta al de la varita._

– _Ella es Mina, él es Marcus y yo soy Elián. Éramos cinco los que nos ocultábamos aquí, pero no sabemos que paso con los demás. – dice el niño rubio, mientras señalaba a los dueños de los nombres._

 _\- Bien Elián haremos esto, te quedaras en este sitio protegiendo a tus amigos. ¿Sabes algún hechizo de defensa? – pregunto tiernamente ella. Definitivamente todos se merecen su simpatía excepto yo._

 _\- Si señorita. Estaba cursando el primer año en Hogwarts antes de que los mortifagos invadieran el colegio.- respondió en voz baja el rubio. Ella noto que bajo su mirada y le sostuvo el mentón haciendo que la mirara._

 _\- ¿Eres Slytherin? – pregunto suavemente y el niño asintió y desvió la mirada de ella. – No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Elián, no te dejes afectar por situaciones que se salen de tus manos. Recuerda que la vida se encarga de darte las cartas, pero tú decides como jugarlas. Se la diferencia así como muchos otros grandes Slytherins ¿Esta bien?- y yo sentía que esas palabras se marcaban a fuego en mi memoria._

 _\- ¿Así como su amigo el que estuvo aquí?- pregunto más animado el niño rubio._

 _\- Exactamente como el Elián.- responde ella sonriente. Maldición. – Entonces como se que eres excelente con los hechizos defensivos ¿que harás estando aquí?-_

 _\- ¡Defender a mis amigos de quienes quieran dañarlos señorita!- respondió muy seguro el niño rubio._

 _\- Exactamente Elián, pero más que atacar, solo traten de permanecer lo más ocultos posible. En caso de ser necesario usa la varita, yo iré a buscar ayuda para que los trasladen de aquí a un lugar seguro.- le dijo mientras los miraba intensamente a todos y sale corriendo a la entrada del local._

 _La vi desaparecer del sitio en menos de un minuto y noto con cierta sorpresa que los niños que dejo sin cuidado casi pasaban desapercibidos detrás de un escritorio en una esquina oscura. Me moví con cuidado de no ser descubierto a la entrada de la tienda y salí al ataque que se libraba en las calles del callejón. Rayos multicolores se veían por dondequiera que pusiera la vista, cuerpos en el suelo se amontonaban con el pasar de los segundos, gritos de angustia se escuchaban como una extravagancia dentro de aquel caos que rodeaba a cientos de magos y a mi nada de esto pudo importarme menos, no podía ser menos ignorante del desastre que me rodeaba porque solo tenia pensamientos en mi cabeza para ella y para él. Theodore Nott era un traidor. Theodore Nott y Granger eran cercanos, más cercanos de lo que podía imaginarme por lo visto. Necesitaba buscarla y exigirle una explicación. Necesitaba dejar de sentir este hierro candente en la garganta por todos los gritos que quería echarle en cara. Lancé un impedimenta a un mago de cabello oscuro que salió más fuerte de lo normal debido a la tormenta mental que me consumía y me dispuse a buscarla entre todos los magos que allí se encontraban. Debían haber pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando la ví entrar a un callejón acorralada por un mortifago, al notar que nadie me observaba no me detuve al aturdirlo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me fui en contra de ella y la agarre fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras ella se removía intensamente._

 _\- No te hagas de rogar, no seas falsa Granger.- le digo cortantemente en su oído mientras aspiro ese maldito aroma. La odio, Merlín como me desquicia._

 _\- ¿Malfoy?- me pregunta sorprendida – Por Merlín eres tú.- y deja de removerse mientras sus brazos viajaron a mi cara buscando quitar la mascara._

 _\- No. Aquí no. – y ella aleja sus manos de mi y yo solo quiero desparecerme con ella y quitarle a punta de gemidos ese ceño fruncido de su frente._

 _\- Llevo meses esperando saber de ti. Pensé que… pero tu estás…- y se queda en silencio mientras busca alejarse de mi agarre suavemente y no la dejo - ¿Cómo pudiste Malfoy? ¿Cómo pudiste?- susurra tan bajo que casi no la escuchaba._

 _\- No. ¿Cómo pudiste tú? ¿Theodore Nott, Granger? – y la miró queriendo terminar de entrar en su mente. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? En ese momento solo pude pensar que por estar cegado solo con complacerme con ella no note ciertas señales, ciertas actitudes. De todos, ella no puede hacerme esto. De todos ella no pudo ser como los demás._

 _\- ¿De qué...? – me mira supremamente sorprendida pero en sus orbes marrones veo el destello del entendimiento. – ¿Con que derecho me espías? ¿Con que moralidad me exiges explicaciones?- y me empuja de su agarre como si le diese asco- Tú que sencillamente desapareciste luego de permitir… no, luego de perpetrar que todo este desastre se desatar en Hogwarts. Tu que permitiste que el que no debe ser nombrado manchara un lugar consagrado por los valores del mundo mágico. Tú… que te quedaste parado sin hacer nada mientras él moría. Tú que me envolviste en tu red de apariencias, engañándome, atándome a tu red invisible como la polilla a luz. ¿Cómo has podido tú Draco Malfoy? Esa es la verdadera pregunta- me dice y sus ojos brillan fuertemente mientras mira con intensidad mi rostro._

 _\- A diferencia de ti Granger, tú siempre sabes que esperar de mi.- le espeto duramente mientras le aprieto nuevamente los hombros. Quiero romperla. Triturarle sus débiles y sucios huesos por atreverse a engañarme. Por hacerme quedar como un idiota mientras yo consideraba lanzarme a salvarla minutos atrás. – conmigo no has tenido medias tintas. Lo que vez es lo que hay. Pero la perfecta Gryffindor no muestra todas sus cartas, como dijiste minutos atrás. Habla Granger o no se de que soy capaz. ¿Qué te traes con Nott?-_

 _\- ¡Suéltame! ¿Quien demonios te crees para pedirme explicaciones?- intentando nuevamente, sin resultado, de alejarse de mi agarre. Ya estoy harto y la acorralo contra la pared final del callejón. Utilizo mis brazos para sostener su hombro derecho y su cadera y presionarla a la pared, mientras mi pierna derecha se cuela entre las suyas haciendo más fuerza. – Llegas luego de casi tres meses desaparecido pidiendo explicaciones por que asumiste conclusiones absurdas de algo que ni entiendes. ¡Suéltame Malfoy o la que no responde soy yo!_

 _\- ¿Conclusiones absurdas? La sed por ti y tus caricias fueron amables durante un tiempo, ahora sólo me hacen ciego. Habla. Ahora.- y ella abre sus ojos fuertemente al escuchar esto ultimo. Eso no se lo esperaba y sinceramente yo tampoco. La aprieto más contra mí y ella se queda callada durante un largo minuto pensando que responder y yo quiero acortar la distancia y saciarme de ella, tirarla a la basura a ella y a toda esta debilidad. Maldición._

 _\- Nuevamente supongo que estoy dejando todo en manos de Merlín. – me dice y parte de su tensión desaparece. Me mira con una expresión indescriptible mientras sus ojos brillan de frustración. –Theodore y yo somos amigos. Nada más.- me dice y su voz vibra de la furia – y si lo viste hablar conmigo, si de alguna manera esta retorcida relación que nos envuelve te interesa en lo más mínimo, sacaras tus propias conclusiones con respecto a él y nuestro encuentro. – me dice y su voz se escucha preocupada._

 _\- Entonces es cierto. Theodore Nott es un traidor. - esto cambia considerablemente las cosas._

 _\- Mejor traidor que traicionado.- me dice ella fervientemente._

 _\- Touché.- Y me siento respirar. Que asco a lo que he sido reducido. La siento removerse nuevamente tratando de tener algún tipo de control, sin saber que ella es dueña de todo._

 _\- Ahora suéltame. Estamos en un ataque y no tengo tiempo para esto.- me mira entre dolida y arrepentida, deseando, esperando lo mismo que yo. Algo tangente, palpable. – No después de todo lo que me has hecho padecer.- y baja la mirada para que no note su debilidad. Y no se si alegrarme porque ella sobrelleva esta misma agonía o auto cruciarme por ser yo el causante de ello. ¡Maldición que ambigüedad!_

 _\- Granger…te preocupas por tanto y por nada.- que mentira. Que falsedad. Que tonta que le cuesta tanto entender._

 _\- Si... supongo que no debo esperar nada. Por lo menos no de ti.- y me alejo solo un poco dándole algo de tregua. -_ _No se puede obtener más de ti, no se puede obtener a través de ti, sencillamente no se puede.- y su voz se quiebra al final de esto último. Y solo me permito un momento de debilidad con ella._

 _\- Granger…- la llamo pero ella rehuye mis ojos.- Hermione.- y capto su atención al instante. Sus iris marrones me miran impresionados de que la llame por su nombre y yo solo acepto enfermizamente que esto se salio de control. – Si tan solo pudieras ver la bestia que haces de mí. Sabes es como si fuese un maldito hombre lobo y tu la luna llena. Solo vivo aterrado por el día en que aparecerás porque desconozco el nivel de irreverencia que haces que cause. – y abre sus ojos a un nivel alarmante como si fuese a salir de sus cuencas, mientras yo le susurro e hipnotizo con mi vedada verdad.- Todo lo prohibido, lo que repudio y detesto lo sacas a la superficie y no se si quiero ahorcarte, apagarte como una llama y drenarte toda esa sucia sangre o hacerte mía y purificarte con mi sangre hasta tener la certeza de que solo respiraras y susurraras mi nombre jamás.- Culmino de decirle mi intrínseca y terrible verdad mientras atrapo fuertemente sus labios y me impregno de toda ella notando como siento mis pulmones llenarse de oxigeno al tenerla finalmente en mis brazos, como si ella fuese ese respiro de aire en pleno espacio, esa sensación de poder al ganar un duelo mágico, esa pieza de rompecabezas encajando en definitiva y produciéndome un doloroso placer._

 _\- Entonces hazlo.- me dice ella cuando le permito respirar. Y al percatarme de sus palabras pido a Merlín, nuevamente, y a toda su corte ayuda… porque esto no iba acabar bien._

 _\- Te Prometo… me va a encantar.- y me permito disfrutar de ella por unos minutos más. Acariciarla para acentuar en mi cabeza sus formas, tocarla donde me ha enseñado como le gusta. Embriagarme de toda ella, su saliva, gemidos y movimientos antes de soltarla lento y ver intensamente sus ojos, tratando de leerla completa, de hacerle entender que no esta bien pero que nunca se sintió mejor, esperando_ _que mi recién descubierta esperanza nos permitieran obviar a los fantasmas que conocemos y que nos rodean parpadeando a nuestra vista. Y asombrado descubro que deseo tener esperanza en la oscuridad que me rodea gracias a la luz que ella emite, pero sin olvidar que ante todo soy una serpiente y estos pensamientos no están permitidos y menos aceptados por mis preceptos, porque por sobre toda la confianza que ella pretende depositar yo se que en algún momento, me explotara en la cara. – Pero dolerá.- y cuando culmine con esa frase, augurando un futuro no esperado, jamás imagine que tanta razón tendría._


End file.
